


Magic Cheater (Solomon xGN!Reader x Asmo)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Someone told me to write angst with either solomon or barbatos and I chose solomon since I can't stand his ass and came up with this.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Magic Cheater (Solomon xGN!Reader x Asmo)

Seeing as he was the only other human, you naturally gravitated toward Solomon. Although he was a little weird at first, you found comfort in the fact that he was a little less supernatural and more average like you. Of course, he had magical powers and what not, technically immortal considering he can’t be killed, but he’s still human, and that brought you comfort. Seeing as you’re somewhat of a jokester yourself, it also wasn’t very hard to befriend him, either, and you two quickly hit it off, forming a sort of friendship and doing practically everything together. Satan and Asmodeus made it into your little bubble as well and you guys were the popular squad of RAD that no one else got into. Literally a, “they wish they were us” type of ordeal, which was both funny and kind of sad. 

As fate would have it, things never stayed platonic, and one fateful night, after clubbing with Asmodeus, you two ended up in bed together, at which point, lots of feelings were spilled in a very drunken state, although neither of you forgot them the next morning. “So uhm…” “Yes. I agree, we should date and make this official.” He was the one who confirmed it, and truthfully, when he said it like that, you actually blushed, but blamed it on the mild hangover you had that morning. Honestly, waking up beside him like that, completely naked and almost completely out of it, it was such a thrill. Solomon was such a thrill. He was very easy going, very good looking if we’re being honest here, and he was definitely packing if you remember correctly. The chemistry you two shared was both emotionally and physically and it was nice to know that this wouldn’t lead to anything awkward. 

For months, things seemed to be splendid. He was always there, although not overbearing. He gave you space when you needed and or wanted it, and vice versa, but you two always came back together at the end of the day and did things together, or just sat down and talked. There was never a true awkward stage where either of you didn’t know what to do; it just felt super natural and made both of you just go with the flow. In a way, it was everything you could’ve ever wanted and more, and the best part? Your friendships with Satan and Asmodeus didn’t falter either; you four were still the main squad of RAD and everyone knew to fear you, figuratively speaking, unless Satan was involved, then definitely literally speaking. 

Your strong bond with each other is why the next part hurt so much. Looking back now, you should’ve really seen it coming. Asmodeus and Solomon were way too close with one another for you not to notice, but you brushed it off as Asmo being Asmo; he was always touchy feely, with everyone, including you. Besides, you trusted Solomon and he never gave you a reason not to, and still, you should’ve watched out a little better because as things are, they all have to end sooner or later, “Solomon…” His name came out in more of a whisper, your eyes turning sad when you saw him on top of Asmodeus. They weren’t even trying to be discreet, which is the worst part honestly. They were doing it right at RAD, in an empty classroom, clothes barely undone enough to be able to push in and get a good fuck in, “(Y/N)...” his head whipped around, looking at you in shock as his hips stilled. 

Honestly, you ran away after that, not caring for his explanation or Asmodeus’ attempt at explaining. Both of them would try to talk their way out of this and try to make you seem crazy, call it natural instincts or a moment of weakness or whatever; anything that would make them seem like the good guys and you a poor victim at most. And yet, none of that ever came. Solomon never ran after you, Asmodeus never bothered to try and justify what had happened. Both of them just looked guilty at you, but neither of them tried to fix it. In a way, that was even worse. Was this going on for longer? Were they just taking pity on you because you had to find out and not because you DID find out? You couldn’t tell.

You could tell, though, that this was crushing you so bad that you became numb to literally everything. Solomon and Asmodeus still hung out, which hurt at first but once again it just made you numb after a while and what do you do when you’re numb? You drink, and drinking leads to mistakes, no? And then you ended in bed with Satan….

And the cycle repeated. 


End file.
